Axel Accera-Gray
Axel Jett Accera-Gray is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He will be the second son and second child of Molly and Luke Accera-Gray. His older brother will be Cameron, and his younger brothers will be Bradley, Mason and Kaden. He will possess the abilities of Disaster Manipulation, Jolt Inducing and Energy Balls. Appearance Axel will be very similar in appearance to his older brother, Cameron Accera-Gray. Both will share similar features and the characteristic pale skin inherited from their mother. Axel will have incredibly dark hair that he will always keep long, but he will never bother to style it particularly. His eyes will be a dark brown, one difference between him and his brother Cameron. As an adult, Axel will also have light stubble on his cheeks for a lot of the time and will on occasion grow a beard. Axel will stand at 6ft 2 in height and will have a slim build. His taste in clothing will be quite casual, often choosing baseball t-shirts or simple shirts to wear with jeans. He will never wear formal wear, even to weddings or any other formal event. Abilities Axel's first ability will be Disaster Manipulation. Using this ability, Axel could cause any natural disaster, and stop them whether natural, caused by himself or caused by another ability. This could be from manipulating famines and droughts, to manipulating floods and freak storms, to manipulating earthquakes or landslides or volcanic eruptions. He will use the ability by closing his eyes, and focusing intently on the disaster. He will also often shout to get the correct mindset, but this isn't completely neccessary. He will share this ability with his adoptive third cousin, Alexia Nakamura. His second ability will be Jolt Inducing. This ability can be used to induce various levels of jolting, from simply twitching and jerking, to tossing and turning and being unable to rest, or even fits ressembling epilepsy or Tourette's Syndrome. It can be used to cause enemies to exaggerate their attempted movements, and can also make it impossible for a person to be held down or restrained. His third ability will be Energy Balls, shared by his adoptive third cousin Fyfe Calwin-Fletcher. He is able to create balls of energy from his hand, which ressemble electrical discharges but are not truly electrical. They can appear in different colours, such as red or blue, and can also vary in size. He can then fire these balls of energy at people and upon impact they will leave his victims with a burn mark and leave them unconscious. However it is unknown precisely what energy the balls are made from. Family & Relationships *Father - Luke Accera-Gray *Mother - Molly Accera-Gray *Brothers - Cameron, Bradley, Mason and Kaden Accera-Gray Etymology Axel is a Hebrew name which means "father of peace", and it also refers to a shaft on which a rotating wheel turns. His middle name of Jett is English and refers to a black gemstone. The surname Accera is derived from a placename in Italy, while Gray is a Gaelic surname which can refer to the colour and can also mean "pleasant". History & Future Axel will be born in 2032, when his older brother Cameron is 3. He will be 6 when Mason is born, in 2038, and 7 when Kaden is born. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters